1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to swim mask apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved swim mask apparatus wherein the same is arranged to permit simultaneous snorkeling in association with a swim mask in a unitary construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Snorkels and swim masks of various types are utilized throughout the prior art to enhance ease of access to below a water surface in a swimming and snorkeling procedure. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,995 to Christianson setting forth a snorkel device for a swimmer, and similarly such structure of various types as illustrated in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,610 to Hunt.
A face mask in U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,380 to Camitani sets forth and organization utilizing built-in ear plugs.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved swim mask apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.